His Master, Ill
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Ciel isn't feeling well and Sebastian is left to care for the young master, The problem maybe worse than they think. contins some SebastianxCiel later
1. Chapter 1

"Young Master, are you certain that I cannot persuade you to return to your bed?" Sebastian asked looking at the boy with concern.

"Quite sure yes. There's far too much to do." Ciel leaned back in his chair, placing a hand gently on his stomach. The butler sighed.

"It would be advisable to-"Ciel held up a hand to silence him.

"That's enough. It's just a little discomfort, that's all. We'll continue our day as the schedule says." The boy said stubbornly.

"Yes Young Master, as you wish." The demon bowed his head and returned to his work.

A long silence filled the room as Ciel began the paper work that needed to be done for that afternoon's meeting. As he continued writing, he found the discomfort becoming worse, he pressed his hand onto his abdomen and gasped.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes young Master?" The demon was instantly at his side.

"Clear the schedule for today." a hint of pain could be detected in his voice, though he did his best not to show the full extent of the pain.

"Would you like me to return you to your bed first?" The boy merely nodded. Sebastian picked him up from the chair and gently carried him off to his room and prepared him for bed.

"Shall I call for the doctor?" He asked covering Ciel with the blanket and watching as the Earl settled himself in bed.

"Not just yet. It's nothing to be concerned about, I've had stomachaches before, you know that" The butler sighed and removed a glove from his hand which he then placed on the boy's head.

"Slightly warm. I shall have to keep watch on that. Though I can't say that I would put off the doctor."

"I'm fine. Probably just that stomach thing going around. It'll pass by morning."

"Let's hope so, in the meantime, would you like anything?" Ciel shook his head.

"Perhaps later. Right now, I would just like to lie quietly."

"Of course My Lord, should you need anything, you only need to ring." Ciel nodded and dismissed him.

Sebastian stood outside the bedroom, he somehow doubted it was the stomach flu. Briefly he contemplated calling the doctor anyway, after all, any health problems should be looked after, even if it meant disobeying the master.

It was his job as butler to tend to him as best he could.

A/N: I don't own black Butler. I hope you guys will enjoy this story, Thanks for stopping by and hopefully leaving me a review. No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

"We haven't the time for broken dishes Mey Rin, get this cleaned up and and return to your room for the night, I've very little patience at the moment. Such things will not be tolerated today." Sebastian warned handing the maid a broom before making his way to Ciel's room.

"Nearly dinner and the young master has yet to call for me since this morning, this isn't like him at all." The butler shook his head as he knocked on the door.

"Young Master, are you alright?" He called but received no answer. He pulled open the door and was surprised to find that Ciel was no longer in his room.

"Where could you have gone my Lord?" He said to himself but it wasn't long before he found his answer.

"Sebastian!" the call was coming from just down the hall. He rushed to his Master's side.

"My lord, what happened, why are you sitting on the floor this way?"Sebastian bent down to have a closer look.

"Never mind why, just- just get me back to my room will you?" The boy was obviously frustrated.

" Right away my lord, were you sitting there long?" Ciel shook his head.

"Not very no." Ciel winced as the demon picked him up.

"Have I done something Master?"

"No, it wasn't you. It hurt while I was walking as well. Any sudden movement seems to bother me at the moment."

"Young Master, I am no expert but that does not sound like any stomach flu I've ever heard of. Please permit me to contact a doctor. Just as a precaution?"

"No, I'm in no mood to be prodded and answer a lot of ridiculous questions."

"My lord, I must-"

"Shut up. If I feel that I need a doctor, I will order you to call one, am I clear?"

"Must you be so stubborn?" The demon asked softly.

"Must you ask questions with such obvious answers?" Ciel groaned softly placing hid head on his butler's shoulder.

It was then that the demon made up his mind.

As they entered the bedroom, Sebastian gently lowered Ciel onto the bed and watched him immediately curl up on his side. Sebastian covered him with his blanket before once again checking the boy's temperature.

"Slowly rising, I don't suppose you would attempt to eat dinner?" Ciel shook his head.

""Very well, would you take some water?"

"Not just now, If you want to bring some in and set it on the table over here, it would be fine."

"Yes my lord. Please, try to rest, I shall see to everything." Sebastian bowed his head and made his way to the kitchen to retrieve a pitcher of water. After acquiring it, he called for Mey Rin.

" Listen carefully, the young master is very ill, I need you to quietly and ever so carefully take this water to him and put it on the bedside table."

"Mr. Sebastian, he'll be alright won't he?" Mey Rin asked anxiously.

"I will do everything possible to see to it, but that means I must also be able to rely on your help. Please, do your very best." The maid nodded and set about her task.

"Now then, with that out of the way, it should give me time to arrange a few things." He said as he walked to the study and pulled the door closed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ciel dear, are you alright, you're in bed terribly early."

"I'm fine, What exactly are you doing here?" Ciel asked sitting up, ignoring the pain in his belly.

"Can't I stop by and visit my favorite nephew while I'm close by?" Madame Red asked.

Ciel did not reply.

"Anyway, since I am here, you do look a little pale. You wouldn't mind if your favorite aunt checked to see if everything was alright would you?" She smiled encouragingly.

"As it happens I do mind and -ow"

"Ciel, what's the matter?"

"Nothing" He leaned back.

"Then you won't mind if I check you. Where does it hurt?"

"It's nothing."

"If it truly were nothing, would you have said 'ow' moments ago?" Her tone was beginning to sound worried. Again the Earl didn't reply.

Madame Red placed her hand on Ciel's forehead.

"You're feverish. Would you like to tell me the truth now?" She sat down n the edge of his bed.

"It's nothing to be concerned about, it'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Why don't you let me judge that, after all, it is my profession, Now, if you would lie back we can get started. The sooner we start, and if you comply, the faster it will go." The young Earl hesitated but then laid back. Madame Red smiled.

"Thank you, it's for my own piece of mind you know, I worry about you so." She said as she began.

"You shouldn't. I'm fine. I've got the servants and Sebastian, also, I'm not a small child" He said defensively.

"I know dear, it's only that... you know I think of you as my own. It's hard not to feel any type of concern when you're not feeling well." She said as she continued the exam, she noticed him beginning to become nervous when she attempted to check his abdomen.

"Really, I'm fine. You've done your 'job' and nothing's wrong." He began to sit up but gasped in pain, his hand immediately found it's way to the source of the pain.

"Lie down, I want to have a look, I'll be gentle." Ciel sighed and leaned back slowly.

"I'm just going to press a little, if it hurts you I want you to tell me." Ciel remained silent.

Madame Red began firmly pressing on him, as she did so, she would look at his face, fearing that it would be the only way she would truly know. He didn't seem to be interested in telling her at all. At first there was nothing to indicate anymore pain.

"Almost done Ciel, I just want to-"

"Ow!" Madame Red looked at him in alarm.

"That hurt you, this part here?" Ciel nodded.

"Okay, well I'm just going to step out for a moment."

"I know exactly what you're going to do." She stopped and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to go tell Sebastian about this. That's why you're really here isn't it, he called you?"

"how-"

"Out of the many times you've come to visit, you never bring your medical equipment. Yet you walked in to my room with it. Didn't even bother to keep it in the carriage or even out in the hall, so I can assume that you already knew something wasn't right." He smirked.

Madame Red shook her head. "you know, you're too smart for your own good. Too much detective work I suppose. One of these days it might get you into trouble, you ought to be careful. Lie still now and rest." She instructed him as she walked into the hall, closing the door behind her.

"How is the Young Master?" Sebastian asked from behind her causing her to gasp.

"Well, he knows. He wasn't fooled for a moment."

"I didn't think he would be, but I knew he would at least let you in there. Do you know what's causing his pain?" The butler asked

"Right now, I can't be absolutely sure. I have an idea of what it could be, he's got a fever and tender spots in his belly but we'll have to wait at least until the morning to see if I'm right. If I am, we've got to be ready to move him to the hospital. He won't like it, but it's what needs done."

"So what Madame, shall we do for him until then?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

"Keep an eye on him and hope I'm wrong. Don't force him to eat if he doesn't feel like it, I'll be sure to check him again in a little while."

"Will you be staying the night with us?" Madame Red nodded.

"If it's not a problem, I'll check on him throughout the night and early in the morning." Sebastian gave a slight bow.

"I appreciate you coming on such short notice, I shall prepare a room for you, If you would care to, I believe there is some dinner left."

"That would be lovely, thank you"

"If you will follow me,I can take you to the dinning room and have Mey Rin look after you while I see to the guest room." Madame Red simply nodded as she followed the butler down the hall.

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for stopping by, If I may ask a question... I've been asked if there would be a pairing in this story and I hadn't planned on it but out of curiosity is there anyone that would be interested in me trying it out?

If so leave a review and let me know, thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian sighed as he continued to work absentmindedly. He could not stay completely focused on his tasks. He found his mind wandering to his young master, lying in bed, suffering through stomach pains and a fever. He sighed once more at the thought.

"Sebastian..." The butler turned around at the sound of Madame Red's voice.

"Has there been any change in the Young Master's condition?"

"I'm afraid it's starting to look as though I am right about it. The pain that began around the center has moved and worsened and his fever has elevated. We must move him soon. For the moment although it doesn't seem too severe, it needs taken care of." Sebastian nodded.

"I shall have the carriage ready. Madame, his illness, it isn't-"

"It's going to get worse if it remains untreated. There is only one course of treatment, surgery."

"I-I understand" The butler felt as if the house had fallen in on him. A sense of dread filled him as he excused himself and set to work on the carriage.

Once out of view of the servants and the guest, Sebastian placed his head in his hand.

"Why must you worry me so Ciel?" he whispered shaking his head.

"For that matter, why must I care, how is it that I, a demon, a monster has come to care for anything other than getting through the contract and taking what is mine... Honestly I-"

"Mr. Sebastian?" He turned around to face Mey Rin. Her head held down and her hands crossed in front of her as she stood nervously before him.

"What is it Mey Rin, please don't tell me you have broken the pitcher or -"

"No sir, not this time I was extra careful, goodness yes."

"Then what is the problem, I haven't got time to waste, This carriage must be ready to leave at a moment's notice.

"I know Sir. I spoke to the Madame inside. She was making arrangements for the young master to be taken into the hospital. I just wanted to, well are you okay?" Sebastian was surprised by the question and stood silently staring at her.

"Why would I not be?" He said in his usual smooth voice.

"It's only that you seem a bit distracted from work today and I certainly can't blame you. After all, being around the young Master all the time and then hearing this sort of news- We're worried too."

Had he been that obvious?

"I will be better when the young master is healthy once more. Until then, we just need to do our very best and keep things in top order for his recovery,"

"Of course, He'll be back with us in no time at all, I'm sure of it." She smiled reassuringly and returned to the house.

Sebastian followed moments later to find Madame Red coming downstairs, a look of frustration in her face.

"Madame, might I inquire as to what is going on?"

"That stubborn nephew of mine. I love him but he can be so infuriating!"

_Don't I know the feeling _Sebastian thought.

"He simply will not listen to reason. I've tried explaining things and he just-" She placed her head in her hands.

"Perhaps I can get through to the Young Master." He started toward the stairs.

"Good luck." She called to him before stepping outside.

"It seems I'll be needing all I can get." Sebastian mumbled. He reached the bedroom and knocked on the door. He opened the door gently.

"My lord, If I could just have a moment to speak with you about a pressing matter..."

"N-No, I told Madame Red the same thing, j-just go" Ciel cried curled up in a tight ball on his bed with his arms crossed over his stomach. Sebastian hated to see the boy that way. He could see that Ciel was sweating because of his fever. The Butler took hold of the pitcher and poured some of the water onto a cloth and used it to gently wipe the boy's face.

"Why must you allow yourself to suffer so terribly?" Sebastian said softly.

"Why do you insist on asking such questions?" The butler gave no answer and it was a few minutes in which the room filled with silence.

"It's not just yourself you are hurting my lord." He knelt down on the floor beside the bed to look into his young master's eyes.

"please, hear me out, I am not sure why you feel that lying here is the best option for you but it is not. Allow us to take you to a place where they can help you. That is all that I ask."

"W-what position is a butler in to make these requests from his master after the answer has been made clear?" Sebastian felt a mixture of anger and worry.

"You are in no condition to refuse. I will ask just once more." He said sternly.

Ciel glared at him. "I am head of the Phantomhive family and will do as I-" Sebastian was on his feet, for a brief moment his eyes flashed to red as he bent over the boy.

"Whether you are head of a noble house or the queen herself makes no difference to a demon,. You must not allow your title to give you a false sense of security." In one motion, the butler had wrapped the blanket around Ciel and gently lifted him from the bed. Ciel was shocked to say the least, but had no time to express it, a sharp pain hit him causing him to cry out in pain.

"Stop this!" He demanded but placed his head on the demon's chest, closing his eyes hoping for the pain to pass.

"The choice is no longer yours to make, I do apologize for the discomfort, however you must understand that should I allow this to continue, the consequences would be most severe."

"It hurts s-so badly!" Ciel complained as Sebastian took him down the stairs pasted the servants and to the door.

"He'll be alright won't he Mr. Sebastian?" Finny asked,tears visible in his eyes.

"I am sorry Finny, I have no time to explain, I shall speak to you all as soon as I can. Until then, please keep up with your work." He said as he left to place Ciel in the Carriage.

Madame Red, seeing that the butler had managed to get Ciel out of his room , hurried to the Carriage and climbed inside. She felt a tug at her heart as she looked at her beloved nephew, pain was visible on his face.

"Ciel, I don't want you to worry, everything will be fine. We'll be there soon." She reached out her hand to stroke the boy's head lovingly.

"I-I'm sorry." He said softly.

"For what dear?"

"Being so difficult back at the manor. I-OW!" Madame Red pulled him closer and leaned him back so that he was lying in her arms.

"It's alright Ciel, please just try to rest. I know it's difficult when you have such pain, just try." She rested her head on his and sighed as the tears fell from her eyes.

Ciel relaxed as his aunt continued to stroke his head softly, he hadn't known such a feeling since his mother had done the same. He had been quite ill then too, he recalled how she would sit by his bed and read to him as he struggled to breathe.

"It'll be alright Ciel, you're going to feel better soon, you just need to relax. Your father and I love you so." Ciel smiled at the thought as he felt his eyes begin to close, the pain began to fade. He felt suddenly tired, the last thing he heard before slipping into darkness was the faint whisper of his aunt saying "I love you"

A/N: Thanks for stopping to read my story. Last Chapter I asked if anyone was interested in a pairing and I appreciate everyone's input. I will be trying to put a little Sebastian Ciel into this. (Some level at least) Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Contains SebastianXCiel parts.

Ciel opened eyes feeling terribly weak and sick. He wasn't sure what was happening as he looked around, the room was quiet, he also became aware that the pain in his stomach was not as severe as it had been, though it still remained.

He attempted to move but found that he didn't possess the strength to do so. He groaned in frustration.

"How wonderful to see that you have rejoined us young master" Ciel managed to turn his head just enough to see his butler standing beside him.

Sebastian's face seemed different somehow, his voice almost sad.

"Seb-"

"Shh, you need rest. It is vital to regaining your health. You've had a very serious infection. Madame Red stepped out a short time ago but wanted you to know that she will return as soon as possible."

Ciel looked into the demon's eyes and was surprised by what he saw, They were sorrowful.

"S-Sit d-down" Sebastian complied, lowering himself down into the chair behind him. He waited for the butler to speak but no words came. For a long time there was only silence and Ciel felt himself drifting back into sleep.

"Permit me to speak openly my lord?" Sebastian said finally breaking the silence.

"fine."

"It was very foolish for you to fight us about coming here. Not only did you endanger your life but you have created a great deal of distress for the staff, not to mention your Aunt, and I haven't even gotten to break the news to Lady Elizabeth."

"And you won't, am I clear?"

"Yes, my Lord. She will find out soon enough on her own, have you forgotten that she wanted to visit with you today?"

"Lizzy isn't supposed to come until the second, this is only-"

"You've slept a long time. Too long in fact. I've promised Finny that I would let them know what was going on. They will be pleased to know that you have awakened. I need you to understand the reality of what could have happened, You came very close to slipping away from us. By the time we got here-" Sebastian placed his head in his hands.

Ciel felt a wave of remorse hit him. Never had his butler acted in this way.

"I wasn't thinking clearly, take me out of here and you will have your reward, I will consider the contract to be completed. You've been put through more than enough" Sebastian raised his head to look at the pale boy.

He rose from the chair and slowly walked toward his master. Slowly he leaned down until he was inches from Ciel's face.

Permit me to act on my own will for a short time my lord?"

"You've my permission to do as you please." Ciel said weakly, he closed his eyes expecting more pain. He felt Sebastian's hand push the hair back from his face softly.

"W-Will this hurt badly?"

"Not at all" The demon whispered as he pressed his lips to Ciel's forehead and stood once more.

"W-what are y-?"

"You'll have to forgive me, I won't be allowing you to leave this bed until you're well enough to be taken home. At which point, I will see to it that you are properly tended to. Also please forgive me for losing my temper with you, it is most improper to do so."

"Is it not also improper as you say for a butler to kiss his Master?"

"That is true, however I did have your permission. It's something I have wanted to do for sometime now. In my long life, I have never known the feelings that I have near you. None of my previous masters have come close to earning such a thing."

"You aren't angry anymore then?" Sebastian shook his head.

"It was more fear than anger."

"I didn't think demons knew fear."

"It is not something that we often feel. But I experienced it in a great amount. I thought I would lose you."

"My soul you mean"

"I meant it exactly the way it was said. I've grown quite fond of you Young Master. If something ever happened to you..." He touched the boy's hand and was amazed when Ciel attempted to give his hand a small squeeze.

Ciel smiled weakly. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be. Just rest."

"Will you stay with me?" The demon smiled.

"I will forever be by your side. Sleep now, you mustn't make yourself overly tired." Ciel closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep.

A/N: How was that? too much? This is my first attempt at the pairing, I can take it out of it is. I apologize for it being so out of character.


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed by seemingly slowly for Ciel, who grew a little stronger every day.

Sebastian kept a constant watch on the Earl, encouraging him to rest and sleep as much as possible.

He was relieved that Ciel was not as argumentative as he had been when it came to doctor's orders, though he didn't much care for them at times.

"How much longer Sebastian?" He asked as he allowed his butler to help him drink.

"Madame Red believes that it will be very soon my lord. Please, try to be more patient, remember what the doctor said this morning, it's important that you do not allow yourself to become frustrated, it is all part of complete rest."

"Haven't I rested enough though?" Sebastian reached out to the boy and began to stroke his head, something that he found relaxed him. He wasn't quite ready to admit it, but he felt slightly more at ease as he did it as well. The demon allowed himself to smile when he felt that the fever was nearly completely gone.

"Honestly, I can't wait to get home, to sleep in my own bed again, It would be easier I think"

"Yes, I am sure it would be, however you must wait for clearance to leave, I want you home just as much as you want to be there, if not more."

"It really bothers you doesn't it?"

"More than you could imagine."

"Now that my thoughts are more clear, I've realized that I never asked what happened with Lizzy."

"What do you mean My Lord?" Sebastian asked softly.

"You told me she was to visit the other day, I wasn't home what did you tell her?" Sebastian smiled.

"I said not one word to Lady Elizabeth." Ciel felt slightly irritated. He could only imagine Lizzy's reaction.

"Before you become too angry with me," Sebastian began sensing Ciel's changing mood. " You will notice that it is just you and I in this room. Do you not think it strange that Lady Elizabeth is not by your side at such a time?" Ciel thought for a moment.

"Actually yes, for as ill as I've been and to not even hear that Lizzy asked about me is rather..."

"Certainly she would would not be asking questions, after all does your work not take you away from the manor often?" Ciel only stared at his butler. Sebastian chuckled softly.

"So the young Master's ability to put the pieces together has not quite returned."

"You dare mock me!"

"I do apologize my lord, it's only that-"

"I know exactly what it is. I'm ill and you find it funny, it must be terribly amusing to-"

"Your illness holds no humor at all for me, I assure you. I laughed only because what amused me is the fact that by now, you might have been able to solve the mystery. However, your illness has been quite extensive so if you would prefer, I will answer it for you." Ciel nodded.

"Perhaps you recall that I told you that day, I promised to let the staff know that you had awakened?"

"Yes, I remember that part."

"Well, knowing how gravely ill you were, and wanting you to be able to follow the doctor's orders of complete rest without stress, The staff decided to take certain things upon themselves. Th-"

"I don't know if I want to know what happened." Again the demon laughed.

"Normally I would think not. Would you like me to continue?" Ciel sighed.

"I suppose I should be prepared for whatever happened so, yes, you'd better continue." Ciel felt some of the pain in his stomach return with his anxiety. He moaned painfully.

"Come now my lord, I promise you it is not as terrible as you think, The manor is still standing and no one was injured. You must not become upset, it will only worsen your condition and cause a longer stay."

"Starting to hurt more" Ciel said quietly.

Sebastian frowned. He removed his glove.

"Be still please."

"What are y-" Sebastian slipped his hand underneath the blanket and rested it on Ciel's stomach. He began to rub slowly in a circular motion causing the Earl to relax.

Ciel closed his eyes.

"Better?" Ciel nodded.

"Apparently, It was Finny who contacted Lady Elizabeth on your behalf, He told her that you had been given an urgent message from the Queen and needed to leave for Paris immediately. He then explained the story to Mey Rin and Bardroy. Both went along with the idea. I am sure that they will fill you in on the details "

Ciel wasn't sure what to say, he would never expect the servants to come up with something like that, especially not Finny.

After several moments, Sebastian removed his hand and replaced his glove.

"Seb-"

"Ciel dear, how are you feeling?" Madame Red asked as she approached his bed.

"Better, a lot better actually." Madame Red sat down on the edge of the bed kissing her nephew's forehead,

"The fever's nearly gone, how's your tummy, any pain?"

"He's had some, mostly when anxious." Sebastian answered fearing that Ciel would not tell the entire truth in an effort to go home quickly.

After a quick examination, Madame Red smiled. "You've gotten back a good majority of your strength, I think you've been here long enough. Would you like to go home today?" Ciel smiled.

"Yes, I've been here too long."

"Now, before I release you, you need to know that you'll still need bed rest for just a few days more, you'll have medicine to take and you'll need to take it easy for a while. Can you do that?"

"I will keep the schedule clear until otherwise instructed by a medical professional." Sebastian said.

"Good, I'll be coming around to check on you, I will let you know when it's okay to return to your normal activity." She smiled at him.

"Would you mind staying only a few more hours, I would very much enjoy sharing the ride back with you."

"Of course. The very least I can do is offer you a ride after everything you've done for me. " Ciel said.

"well then, I will see you both later, get some rest." She said before leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone once more.

"I'll be so happy to get out of here. There will be so much to do, I'll have to-"

"Lie down as you were instructed. " Sebastian interjected.

"haven't I done enough of that lately?"

"Did anything I've said over the past several days get through to you my lord?"

"Don't argue with me Sebastian I-"

"I've no intention of an argument. I can not watch you go through something like this again, once was too much. You are far too important to me, you should know that by now." Ciel smiled.

"I do, won't that interfere with your plans though, when this is all over?" Sebastian shook his head.

"I have all I could ever want already, as long as you are here." He took the boy's hand and smiled as Ciel grasped it.

"I'm not going anywhere" The young Earl replied.

The demon kissed his head.

"Nor will I. Now, you should sleep, I am certain that you are tired."

"only a little."Ciel yawned

"Then sleep once more Ciel, soon you will be in your own bed, surrounded by people who love you. Familiar sounds, and it will become easier." Sebastian kissed Ciel's head once more, this time he felt the boy's arms grab onto him and pull him close. Hesitantly, the butler returned the gesture.

" Sleep well love, when you open your eyes once more I shall be at your side. " Ciel closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"It is time to wake up love." Sebastian called as he stroked the young Earl's hair softly. Ciel shifted his head but did not open his eyes.

"Come now, Lady Elizabeth will be here shortly." Ciel opened his eyes slowly.

"Does it have to be today?"

"I'm afraid so, You did tell her you would spend some time with her after you came back." The demon knelt down beside the bed so that his face was level to Ciel's.

"Are you not feeling well?" Sebastian's eyes showed his concern. Ciel took his hand.

"I'm fine. I'm just not sure if I'm in the mood to handle the 'cuteness' don't get me wrong, I care about Lizzy, it's just-"

"I know Lady Elizabeth can be overwhelming at times, I also know that she does not intentionally do it. You are very important to her after all. Come along then, we must not throw off the schedule. Not to mention the surprise waiting for you later." Sebastian smiled at the look of curiosity he was receiving.

"What kind of surprise?" The demon chuckled softly.

"If you want to know, you must get up. Shall I get you ready?" Ciel nodded and was soon downstairs awaiting Lizzy's arrival.

"Sebastian.." Ciel called as he sipped his tea.

"My Lord?"

"What is this surprise you told me about?"

"You will see it later young Master. Please, have patience." Ciel was about to reply when he heard his name being shouted through the manor.

"Ciiiiiiiiiieeeeeeelllll" Lizzy called cheerfully as she ran to him, throwing her arms around the boy's neck.

"Careful Lizzy!" Elizabeth released him instantly.

"I;m sorry Ciel, you were gone so long this time, I've missed you."

"It's alright. Let's just go and sit down. Sebastian, bring the tea." He ordered as he took Lizzy into the sitting room.

"How was your trip, it must have been wonderful!" Lizzy smiled lowering herself onto the chair.

"Not really, I found I rather tiring actually."

"Yes, I suppose chasing down criminals would make you tired. At least you're here now." Lizzy smiled.

It was another moment before Sebastian appeared with the tea.

"Will there be anything else young Master?" Ciel shook his head.

"I will ring for you when you are needed. I'm sure you have other matters to attend to."

"Indeed I do my lord, Lady Elizabeth, please enjoy your tea." The butler bowed and exited the room.

Lizzy remained at the manor until just after dinner, commenting and disapproving of a vast majority of the objects in Ciel's home. Sebastian shook his head at his master's frustration.

"I'm glad you found it amusing." Ciel replied coldly after she had returned home.

"Do forgive me, it is in my nature to benefit in some small way from other's misery."

"Bad excuse. Now, what is this surprise you were on about earlier?"

"Yes, I suppose now is as good a time as any, please follow me." Ciel rolled his eyes but followed the butler into the garden.

"What are we doing out here Sebastian?"

"Please, have a seat, it is such a beautiful evening I thought perhaps you would enjoy the time outside, after being inside for so long." He gestured to the chair beside the small table.

"The big surprise is that I get to sit in my own garden for an evening, are you kidding me?"

"I have not finished My lord. Please allow me a moment."

"Fine." Ciel said shortly. _This better be good Sebastian._ He thought as he began to drum his fingers on the table impatiently. Ciel suddenly heard the cart that the butler normally wheels into his room approaching and turned to speak but was immediately silenced by the site.

Sebastian stood before him carrying a large vase of white roses and on the cart he noticed a round covered dish and the evening's tea.

Sebastian sat the flowers on the table smiling.

"They are your favorite are they not?"

"Yes." Sebastian knelt down beside Ciel.

"I simply thought that they might brighten your mood, After everything that has happened. I thought they would be a nice token to show you how very proud I am that you have come such a long way in your recovery, and with such little fuss." Ciel smiled.

"Thank you Sebastian. This truly is a wonderful surprise."

"But it is not over yet. Love." Sebastian said kissing the boy's head before standing up and taking the covered dish from the cart to place it on the table.

"Because of your illness, you have not been able to have a good majority of your favorite treats, After speaking with Madame Red this afternoon, I was informed that it is fine for you to have them now. So I have taken the liberty of making you something special." The demon placed his hand on the handle of the lid and lifted it up.

"This, is a chocolate cake with strawberries and cream. I do hope you enjoy it." He said cutting off a piece and setting it down in front of Ciel.

"This has to be the best cake I've ever tried." Ciel said after taking his first bite. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Thank you." The demon held the boy close.

"It is truly my pleasure. To see you genuinely happy for once, It is a wonderful sight indeed." Sebastian whispered softly.

After the young Early finished his cake, both he and Sebastian journeyed inside for one last surprise.

Upon entering, they were greeted by the servants, smiling cheerfully holding their arms behind their backs.

"what have you broken now?" Ciel asked.

"Surprisingly nothing Young Master." Finny answered smiling.

"We've been extra careful, goodness yes." Mey Rin's smile widened.

"No flame throwers involved either if you can believe it" Bard chimed in. Ciel wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

"Ho. Ho. Ho" Came the soft voice from beside him. He turned to face Tanaka who was holding an envelope out to him. Ciel took it from him and began to open it.

"What's this then?" There was silence as Ciel read the contents. When he had finished, He looked up at them all. Tears were visible in his eyes.

"The young Master doesn't like it" Finny put his head down and burst into tears.

"It's not that at all. I-I love it. They're happy tears Finny. You see, I didn't think that I really mattered to anyone after-"

"Well, of course you do. You're the world to us Young master, after all you've done for us, how could you not be?"

"We'd be lost without you and Mr. Sebastian. When you were ill, we were so afraid we'd lose you."

"But we're so glad to have you back, and out of bed. It's wonderful to see things going back to normal." Mey Rin grinned.

"ho ho ho" Tanaka said nodding in agreement.

"Thank you everyone." Finny approached him and handed him a neatly wrapped package. Mey Rin and Bard formed a line behind him, each holding a similar item.

"they were gonna be get well gifts but, we had a little trouble picking 'em out so I guess they're 'we're glad you're well gifts." Bard explained as Ciel opened them revealing three new books.

"We know you like reading when you get the chance, We just weren't sure what kind to get and with Mr. Sebastian with you, we couldn't have him to show us. We did our best." Mey Rin said..

"They're absolutely perfect. Mystery and adventure are my favorite kind of books. Thank you" The servants beamed, knowing that they had made Ciel happy. The young Earl yawned

"Well, it has been quite a day, Young Master, will you be retiring to your room for the night?" Sebastian asked

"Yes, I think so. If you wouldn't mind though, I'd like to offer each of the servants a piece of the cake you made me."

"Of course, it's well earned." Sebastian handed the cake to Bard.

"Please, help yourselves while I assist the young Master in preparing for bed." The butler smiled as he turned to follow Ciel upstairs.

The servants thanked Ciel and rushed off to enjoy their treat.

Once Ciel was dressed in his night clothes, he settled down onto his pillows and allowed Sebastian to pull the cover over him.

Once more the demon knelt beside the bed, stroking the boy's hair gently.

"Have you enjoyed yourself today Love?" He asked softly.

"Very much yes, I can't remember the last time I felt so... cared for. So loved." Sebastian smiled.

"Always remember that you are loved. Never feel as though you are no one, for you are someone truly special. You have done something near impossible."

"What would that be?" Ciel asked as he allowed himself to smile.

"You have captured the heart of a demon. But know this Love, I am a very possessive creature and I do not take such things lightly. Once you have accomplished this miraculous feat, it is forever."

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way" Ciel said as his eyes closed.

"Then good night my treasure, may you have the most pleasant of dreams." Sebastian said kissing the boy's head once more and exiting the room. Tomorrow would be another say to show the boy how much he loved him,

A/N: First I'm sorry that they were out of character, I tried to keep them close. Second, thank you all so much for your support of this story and I hope you enjoyed the final chapter. Thank you for reading.


End file.
